


Feels Like Summer

by misstentacle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Ocean, Summer, beach, this is just mad dumb i wrote it to make me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstentacle/pseuds/misstentacle
Summary: A snippet where two losers go to the beach. I'm writing this at almost 3am, don't expect much.





	Feels Like Summer

It smelled of low tide and something distinctly summer. He could still hear the lapping of waves, the distant sound of someone else’s radio and the breathy warm giggle in his ear. He could still taste the bagels, half-eaten and half-forgotten. He felt the gentle drizzle of midday showers, the warm body on his, the gentle tug of the pale freckled arm grabbing his wrist.

“Lets go! I want to go in!”

Who could resist his warm smile?

Dan seemed to be the only one who noticed his genuine smiles nowadays. They were soft, driven by pure adoration, and strangely rare in nature. He was tired, but a sort of soft energy kept him going. Relaxation doesn’t exist with Phil, and Dan has learned over time it’s best to follow along with him. So he went, dragged to the water by his loser of a husband-- his perfect, dumb, beautiful loser of a husband.

_His._

Phil yelped as the tide came in and lapped at his ankles. Dan barely felt the chill, but noticed the drag of seaweed that graced his foot in the slimiest and most uncomfortable of ways. He picked it up by a tendril and threw it at Phil with a wet smack.

“Aw eww! Augh!” he yelped, reacting from the weird green thing and cool water coming up once again. Dan stuck a nail in his mouth and laughed around it, amused by his pouting husband. Phil glared with a giggle, Dan raised an eyebrow. Still giggling he leaned down, cupping his hands as another lap of the tide came up.

“Any last words Howell?” Phil said, raising his newly formed weapon.

With a sputtering gasp Dan turned and began to sprint, only to be taken with a light drag of the current. In a flurry of panic to get away from his husband and save the dryness of his swimsuit, he managed to fall.

Face first

Into shallow salty water as the tide dragged back out.

Phil sputtered and laughed, breathy and loud. Hands on his knees, quiff stuck up with salt water. Dan flopped back over, gritting his teeth against the stray sand that managed to find passage to his mouth. He angrily crunched on it, scooted himself up and planted his limbs firmly this time. He sat as the tide came up, not caring much about the temperature. It swallowed his hands in sand, tugged lightly at his form and bent legs, but dared not disturb him again.He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure for how long he zoned out, but he was snapped back down to earth by the sudden appearance of person on his lap, hands on his chest, lips by his ear.

“It’s starting to rain harder, we should head back to our towels.”

“Stay.”

“The water’s getting cold.”

“I’m plenty warm.”

The lips found their way to his and gave him a soft, warm kiss. It was brief, but left a wave of warmth in its wake.

“Stay?” Dan asked again, bringing his forehead to Phil’s.

The latter didn’t respond, only giving another kiss to his husband. This one was soft, lasted longer and tasted of their half-eaten and half forgotten bagels. Like sand and low tide and something distinctly summer. It felt like cool rain, now picking up and hitting his warm skin, but only after bouncing off the man in his lap. It sounds like the radio static being shut off, probably dragged off by a disastrous sprinting man in flip flops.

It should be irritating.

He should feel the sand in his trunks, feel uncomfortable as Phil’s hands gripped his through layers of moist sand, but it feels like summer.

And summer feels too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really nice bagel this morning ok


End file.
